


Break Up Song, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A new category.bad songfic





	Break Up Song, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Break Up Song, A

## Break Up Song, A

#### by Mik

Subject: [slashingmulder] FIC..sorta...well...badfic...um...bad songfic...bad author! Bad! Bad! Date: Sunday, August 05, 2001 6:35 AM 

TITLE: A Break Up Song  
NAME: Mik  
E-MAIL:   
**CATEGORY: M/K**  
RATING: G...for gee whiz. M/K. This story contains hints about slash i.e. m/m sex. So, if you don't like that type of thing **\- STOP**  
NOW! Forewarned is forearmed. Proceed with caution. Of course if you have four arms you can throw caution to the wind. SUMMARY: A new category...bad songfic  
ARCHIVE: Only with my permission.  
FEEDBACK: Feedback? Well, yes, if you insist ... TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING: This is an AU, so AU it doesn't even admit   
the show ever existed.   
KEYWORDS: story slash angst Krycek Mulder G DISCLAIMER: Fox Mulder, Alex Krycek, and all other X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century Fox Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use (unless...do homemade cookies count?). I'd rather say that they really are mine, but I've been advised to deny everything.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES (which will be longer than the fic): Okay, firstly, this has nothing to do with anything or anyone. AOL had this dumb thing about the best break up songs and I'm extremely wired on illicit caffeine and this is what happens. My apologies to everyone who writes music, poetry, love stories...and Melissa Etheridge. Secondly, I hate poetry that rhymes, so why this does...and thirdly, it is not beta'd because my beta had bloody well better be asleep on her satin pillow, right now! So all formatting, bad spelling and other annoying things are mine. And fourthly (My God, a FOURTHLY?) There just might be a back story fic out of this, so...if you must flame, just a light toasting, please? If you like this, there's more at http://www.squidge.org/3wstop If you didn't like it, come see me, anyway. Pet the dog. 

* * *

I wonder....  
by Mik 

I wonder if he knows that I feel him leave my bed. I wonder if he knows how many tears I've fought to keep unshed I wonder if he knows the song that keeps playing in my head. He's leaving and he didn't say goodbye. 

I wonder if he knows that I always watch him go. Hovering on the fire escape to watch his shadow grow. I see the smile on his lips, which just goes to show He's leaving and he didn't say goodbye. 

I wonder if he understands I love him.  
It wasn't anything I ever planned to do, but now I just can't fight. I wonder if he wonders what he means to me Or am I only a port in his storm, just a bed, a drink, a kiss goodnight? 

I wonder what he means when he says he will not leave. I wonder why he doesn't think I know he's going to leave. I wonder why despite it all, when he lies his lies, I believe. He's leaving and he didn't say goodbye. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Mik 


End file.
